


【晃零】不XX就出不去的房间

by rosaclaire



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaclaire/pseuds/rosaclaire





	【晃零】不XX就出不去的房间

“啊不好意思——”，急匆匆跑进教室拉开椅子坐下的明星突然意识到到身后的大神晃牙正在午休。  
被“咣当”的桌椅碰撞声吵醒，晃牙抬眼看了看前面的人，好不容易把几近爆发的怒气压下去，“你毛里毛躁的干什么啊？”经过一个多学期的相处，他和明星也熟悉了很多，只是谈不上亲密，何况睡眠突然被打断，任谁心里都会烦躁。  
“我只想多看会儿书啊，待会儿老师来了就看不了了。”  
“看书？”晃牙才发现明星桌上摆着摞起来的几本书，最上面一本的封面是个十分风情的少女，似乎是男生喜欢的那种略微色情的漫画书，虽然面向未成年人的书不至太过露骨，他对这类读物一贯不屑，于是鄙夷地瞥了明星一眼。  
“是啊，从阿绪那儿借来的，过几天还要还给他。”明星误以为晃牙也有兴趣，索性在他旁边坐下，“阿神要不要一起看？这个系列很多男生都喜欢呢。”  
“去去去，我才不要......话说，这也是你借的？”见明星把那些书摊开，其中有一本显得十分突兀，和其他几本根本不像是同一套，因为封面是两个姿势暧昧的男人。  
“这是什么啊？诶，这套只有1、3、4，少了第二本，是阿绪拿错了吗......”受好奇心驱动，明星翻开了内页。  
“喂，我看你还是别——”，本想阻止对方动作的晃牙，视线却不由自主地落在了书内的画面上，那是一本限制级bl漫画。  
“诶，昴流......北斗不在吗？有点事情要找他商量。”衣更真绪来到A班的时候，教室里只有晃牙和明星，见他过来那两人不约而同地抬起头来，以复杂的眼神看着他。 “你们怎么了？”真绪看到桌子上自己刚买的那套书，“这书还不错吧？”  
“阿绪，有一本你拿错了......”  
真绪疑惑地接过明星递来的书，随便翻了几页后脸都绿了，“这......这不是我买的啊！”见眼前二人明显不怎么相信的神情又继续解释，“你们不要误会啊......一定是老板拿错了！再说按这本书的分级，我就算真想买也买不到吧。”  
“这么说倒也是。”他们还未满十八岁，在任何书店都不可能买到18禁的书目。  
“对吧，就是这么回事，书我收走了，放学后就拿去找老板换。”随着真绪的话音落下，这件事也不了了之。

‘不sex就不能出去的房间，怎么会有这种奇怪的东西......漫画还真能胡扯啊！’放学后没有立即回家的晃牙躺在学校停车棚的顶上，白天无意中看到的漫画内容仍在脑中盘旋，挥之不去的幻象让他无法快速入眠。‘而且，那是两个男人吧，男人和男人也能做这种事吗？’不知为什么，想到男人他的第一反应就是朔间零，不知道朔间前辈有没有回国，还是在学生会处理工作呢？想起数日未曾谋面的前辈，头脑终于放松下来，沉沉的倦意袭来，如涌上沙滩的层层波涛，将他的意识一点点淹没。

“喂，快醒醒，快醒醒！”  
嗯？谁在叫我？好熟悉的声音啊！朔朔朔间前辈？晃牙一睁开眼就看到放大的前辈的面孔，一个激灵清醒过来，不过他很快就发现事态不太一般，他现在所处的地方并不是学校车棚，或者说不是任何他熟悉的地方，而是一个完全陌生的房间，整个房间除了自己身下的这张床，没有任何其他物件，连窗户都不见，唯一的照明设备是天花板上的一盏吊灯，但这里又让他产生出某种莫名的既视感，而他的前辈此时正半跪在床上望着他。  
“前辈......这是哪里啊？”  
“我还想问你呢，本大爷只是在学生会打了个盹，醒来就到了这么个鬼地方。”  
“我，我也不知道啊！”晃牙连忙解释，他可不希望零误以为自己做了什么奇怪的事情。  
“紧张什么，本大爷知道不是你干的。”零很清楚，就算这个小子喜欢跟着自己，也还没那么大本事给自己设局，“我已经查看过了，这个房间只有门一个出口，”零指了指正对着床的那扇门，“但是已经被锁死了，根本打不开。”  
锁死了？晃牙的太阳穴突突跳动，不祥的预感越来越强烈，“前辈，我这就把门撞开！”  
“没用的，”零看着因为大力踹门撞到脚痛得表情都扭曲了的后辈，“本大爷都弄不开的玩意小狗就不要想了。”  
“唔......”晃牙十分沮丧，甚至没再反抗零对他的称呼，“诶，这是什么？”低下头才发现门的下面夹着一封信。  
“嗯？”零把信捡起来，“刚才还没有......”是什么人偷偷塞进来的吗？等把那个恶作剧的人找出来一定让他好看！零暗想，一边打开了信件，敢跟本大爷谈条件，也该做好相应的觉悟才是。不过，令晃牙意外的是，零在看过信之后似乎没有想象中的暴怒，只是嘴角略微抽搐，再次投向晃牙的视线也变得古怪起来。  
“这是——怎么回事？”  
“你自己看吧。”  
晃牙凑过来看了眼上面打印的字，“这是一间封闭的房间，从这里出去只有一个方法，就是和你身边的人做爱。”晃牙终于明白这个房间奇怪的既视感来自于何处了，不就是中午看过的那篇漫画上的内容吗？房间的温度适宜，但他已泛出一身冷汗，努力回想着漫画的内容，那里面的两人原本只是普通朋友，尝试过各种方法无效后，最终还是陷于禁忌......这种事情会是真实存在的吗？而且竟然是自己和朔间前辈！  
“嘁，无聊。”虽然最初看到的时候的确尴尬，不过仔细想想，零还是倾向于把这件事归结于恶作剧，他坐在宽大的双人床上，“不然我们就在这里睡一觉，明天再看看情况吧？呼——，本大爷还没睡够呢。”  
“朔，朔间前辈？！”  
“怎么了？”  
“纸的背面......多了一行字！”晃牙吃惊地看着原本空白的纸张背面多出来一行小字。  
“哈？”这次零也不那么淡定了，上面清清楚楚地印着“躺在一起也没用，整个房间已被严密监控。”如果说最初塞入纸条是恶作剧，这个房间里除了他们俩再没有第三个人更没有打印机，这多出来的字怎么看都是漫画里才会出现的灵异现象了！他们又环顾屋顶，果然在几个角落都有疑似摄像头的设备。

“朔间前辈，那我们——”  
“啊，看来躲不过了，说得这么明白，不做就别想出去了！”零的语气绝对谈不上愉快，不过比起和学弟做爱这件事，莫名其妙被愚弄才是让他恼怒的根源，不管什么鬼怪神佛，他都讨厌被控制的感觉。  
“前辈你别着急，我再想想办法......”然而晃牙也只是反复检查房间的装置，完全没有其他思路，怎么办呢？如果真的像漫画里那样无计可施，难道要和朔间前辈做吗？即使他的确很喜欢零，也从未有这种龌龊的想法；他更担心的是，如果真的这么做了，日后零和自己的隔阂也会加深，好不容易拉近的关系毁于一旦......他只想单纯地追随朔间前辈啊！  
“你还愣着干什么？”已经摘下领带、开始解衬衣扣子的零看着晃牙凝神沉思的样子终于忍不住开口，“不是要做吗，快点脱衣服啊！”  
“啊？！不不，前辈，我并不......”晃牙被零的话噎住，惊得语无伦次。  
“怎么，不想和本大爷做？”零略带着些煞气靠近他，一双红眸紧紧盯着眼前之人，视线仿佛能够穿透人心。  
“当然不是......啊不对，”这么说岂不显得他对朔间前辈有想法，晃牙连忙改口，“我只是......只是......”  
“什么不是只是的，到底想不想和本大爷做？快点说，本大爷耐性有限。”  
“我只是觉得不应该在这种情况下......”晃牙的声音低下去，没有心意相通的喜悦，只是为了应付困境而不得已的肉体相交，这完全不是他渴望拥有的关系。  
“噗嗤，”零猜到了他的小心思，“小鬼头就是麻烦，你还是先烦恼如果不做我们怎么出去这个问题吧。”  
“我有在想办法！”晃牙十分不甘，但这毕竟不是人为力量能够控制的，于是更加沮丧，如果没有看那本奇怪的漫画，或许他和前辈也不会处于这样的境地。  
“好了好了小狗，你的心意本大爷明白，既然是不得已而为之，本大爷不会对你有任何怨言。”零的口气放软，用力揉了揉他的发顶，“出去之后忘记这件事就好。”  
“不要摸我的头。”出去之后就忘记吗，那是理所当然的......晃牙的心里半是被安慰的温暖，半是股说不出的滋味，而且眼下还有个关键的问题等着他们，男人与男人发生关系并不是自慰那么简单，也是会有插入行为的，那么......晃牙的神色游离，有些不安地瞄向零，对方已经大大方方地脱掉上衣，该说不愧是前辈吗，心理素质果然不一般，不知道前辈有什么想法，还是完全无所谓呢？  
“想什么呢小狗？不会又是些无聊的事情吧？”  
“才不是！”因为要和前辈做，才会想那么多。  
“没做过？看你这么单纯，难道连自己解决都没有过？”  
“怎么可能？！”晃牙大喊出来，又突然意识到这种事情根本没什么好炫耀的，羞窘得脸色通红。  
“你懂男人和男人是怎么做吧？”  
晃牙小心翼翼地点了点头，要说以前真没想过，还多亏那本漫画打开了新世界的大门。  
“那你想在上面还是下面？”  
“前辈我——”  
零停止了继续脱裤子的动作，悠哉地坐在床上，观察着晃牙纠结的表情，“噗，”这孩子真是有趣，“算了不逗你了，本大爷累了，就，辛苦一下小狗吧。”  
“你是说我可以......？”晃牙的眼神亮起来。  
“本大爷没那么多乱七八糟的想法，”零把晃牙的头发彻底揉乱，唇角噙着令人沉溺的笑意，“这种事还是让给年轻人吧。”  
“我才不需要你让。”能够在身体上完全地支配他的前辈，晃牙当然兴奋，但零的口气让他不太服气。  
“那么就不要让我失望啊，晃牙。”

“唔......什么嘛，还以为能轻松一点。”  
房间里早已准备好必须的物品，包括润滑剂和安全套，但晃牙毕竟是个新手，一系列笨拙的扩张和尝试进入未果之后，零只觉得身后那个部位被摩擦得仿佛要裂开一般，后辈不得章法的动作让他备受煎熬。  
“对，对不起，我没什么经验......”  
“说得好像本大爷就有经验似的。”零不爽地坐在晃牙身上。  
没有吗？难道这次也是前辈的第一次？和自己？晃牙并不了解零的过去，也无意干涉对方的隐私，或许无论零有过怎样复杂的经历都不奇怪，包括情感上，但对方可能同样是第一次这样的认知加剧了他的亢奋。  
额上不知何时布起细密的汗珠，零的发丝也变得凌乱，他攀着后辈的肩膀，对着晃牙已经充分挺立的私物一点一点地往下坐。  
晃牙维持着半靠在床头的姿势，双手环住零的后背，不停徘徊，分明的骨节、细润的肌肤、冰凉的体温，以及与之相对的温热的内里......他真真切切地感受着朔间零这个人，偶尔两人视线交汇，晃牙注意到那双红眸依然带着洞明万象的犀利，发现自己在注视他，故意舔了舔上唇，挑起一抹充满玩味色彩的笑容，这笑容让晃牙觉得碍眼，就像每次他喊自己小狗的时候，足以掌控一切的姿态......燃起的兴奋夹杂着隐隐的不甘愿，于是晃牙握紧了零的腰，用力往上一顶。身体重力的牵引感和突如其来的外部力道让零的身体完全被打开，粗重的喘息瞬时在密闭的房间内交织起伏。  
“小狗表现得不错啊！”  
“不要叫我小狗。”下体被异样的充实感包围，晃牙甚至忘记接下来该做什么，只是紧紧拥着对方，“会疼吗？”就算是作为入侵者的自己也能感觉到来自肠壁挤压的力道，晃牙想零一定很痛。  
“啊......哈哈，”零却被逗笑，牵动了身后更加急促地开合，“还说不是小狗呢。”银灰色发顶在他的肩窝蹭来蹭去，不知是抗议还是撒娇，“做这种事可没那么多需要顾及的，再多享受一些怎么样？”对上少年困惑的眼神，零亲了下他的唇，“本大爷啊，最讨厌被戏弄，就让现在所进行的一切变成狂欢吧，没有谁能令我们难堪。”低沉的嗓音带着蛊惑的力量。  
怔愣过后的晃牙反应过来才啃咬回去，褪去了青涩外壳的“狼”亮出自己的獠牙，自以为是地发动着攻势，虽然在零看来那样子仍然很像一只渴望被安慰的小狗。  
晃牙不满于被“压制”的姿势，即使因情动而神色迷离，那个人也能完美地掌握律动的节奏；在自己身上肆意晃动的身形与舞台上张扬不羁的魔王渐渐重合。渴望更深地贯穿他，于是在肉体的缠绵即将达到快感巅峰的时候晃牙突然撤出，零还未来得及表示不快，就被掀倒了身体，仰躺在宽大的床上。  
“是前辈说的吧，要好好享受。”  
“是啊，”零勾着晃牙的脖子，让他的脸庞靠近自己，“别磨磨蹭蹭的，小狗。”话音刚落，后穴传来火辣的胀痛，少年毫无保留地直插到底，发狠似的在他的身体里进出，一次次地碾过隐秘的敏感点而未加停顿。  
他们唇齿相撞，带着股谁也不服输的韧劲，待到零被身下一波接一波的攻势折磨得失去力气，晃牙的唇才移至他的脖颈、肩和胸前......肆意啃咬，白皙的肌肤上绽放出奇异而妖冶的红痕。  
“我不会忘记的。”晃牙凑在零的耳边，像是对零诉说，又像喃喃自语。  
“什么？”  
“我不会忘记这里发生的一切，前辈。”他催眠似的重复了几遍，将零的耳垂吮吸得通红。

“喂，快醒醒。”  
“嗯？还不够......”  
“什么还不够，快醒醒啊......”  
“朔间前辈......”  
“嗯嗯，是啦是本大爷在叫你，你睡太久了吧，天都黑了哦。”  
“朔朔朔间前辈？”晃牙大睁开眼，梦境中交错的影像和眼前实实在在的身影让他一时间分不出自己身处哪个世界。  
“有那么惊讶吗？本大爷也准备回家了，看见你又在这边睡觉。真是的，都秋天了在这里睡觉很容易感冒的啊。”  
“我我知道了对不起！”  
“对不起什么啊，”零又好气又好笑，“今天怎么这么慌张，不想见到本大爷？”  
“不！当然不是！”晃牙无法说出口，他在梦中，将他尊敬的前辈压在身下，一遍遍辗转交欢。  
“对了，你刚刚做梦了吧？什么不会忘记的，还叫了本大爷的名字，”零突然逼近晃牙，声音也沉下来，“到底是什么梦，让你念着本大爷的名字？嗯？”  
“！”初秋的凉风吹来，晃牙却觉得脸烧得厉害，“我，我是梦见前辈教我弹吉他！”  
“喊得太大声了吧，”零被突然提高的嗓门震得耳朵发麻，“怎么还做梦学吉他呢，我们不是已经一起成立组合了吗？”想到新组合他觉得有点愧疚，“抱歉啊，最近实在没时间，组合的事还是要你多费心，处理完手头的工作，我们就能多进行一些练习和活动了。”  
“没关系前辈，你辛苦了！”  
“噗嗤，”零莞尔，“你今天真的很奇怪诶，睡迷糊了，不知道在哪个时空了？”  
“没有啊我只是......啊前辈你等等我！”晃牙终于清醒过来。太荒唐了！什么不sex就不能出去的房间，根本就是漫画中才会出现的嘛，十分庆幸自己没有在梦中说出更多引人遐想的话语，他跟上走在前面的零，“前辈刚从国外回来吧？”  
“昨天。本来今天想叫上你们几个训练，但是完全没抽出时间来。”  
“有什么棘手的事情吗？”  
“没事，本大爷应付得，你专心练习就好了。”  
“哦。”心里淡淡的失落，是因为那个梦，还是因为什么，他说不清，步子也慢下来。  
“再不快点要错过最后一班车了哦，”虽然在催促，零还是停下脚步，等他走到自己身边，“真可惜，今天没有骑机车，不然就可以载你了。”  
银色的月华铺洒在他们走过的小路上，晃牙没有像往常那样拂开零拨弄自己头发的手，无论在梦里还是现实中，他的前辈都异常温柔，只是自己还不够成熟。  
“没事，我们走吧。”接下来，要努力追上前辈啊。

end


End file.
